


When Everything Goes to the Dogs, or in this case, Demons

by horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy (orphan_account)



Series: Instead of School or Sleep - This Is What I Do [3]
Category: Ego Inc., Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: I just had a breakdown what am I doing writing a story, I should be sleeping, The teach is a nice guy but terribleness at explaining the work, as much of a dad as yan is gonna get, bim is a sweetheart, i was stressed about school okay?, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/horsesandrobotsandtimelordsohmy
Summary: Yan has a breakdown and Bim is there as a father for him. Short and sweet.





	When Everything Goes to the Dogs, or in this case, Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how wise it is to write a story right after freaking out about school to the point of almost collapsing but writing is therapeutic for me and I needed to get this out. Sorry for any mistakes this will be speed typed

Yan stared at the paper in front of him, the numbers and letters blurring and swirling into a jumbled mess. How in the world was he supposed to understand this at 11 o’clock at night? His teacher, Mr. Smith, had handed out sheets that had the most rudimentary of instructions and what seemed like a mile-long list of problems that, as he got further down the list, Yan realized, needed so much more instruction than what had been given.

But there was no time to not know how to do it! The progress check was tomorrow and any work not turned in before the final bell of school was marked as a “0” automatically. 

He couldn't stop the tears. They came silently at first, and he held in the sobs - stemming from the stress of the progress check looming and the fear of failing the class and the terror of not knowing what or how to do what he needed to - because he couldn’t show weakness in front of the other egos. They would shun him and then he would have no way of keeping himself and his dreams of his senpai safe. Soon he was gulping for air, the sobs having robbed his body of the oxygen it needed. 

He didn’t care if anyone heard him now. Who cared? He was useless and stupid anyway, they would find out soon enough. At this point he had crumpled to the floor. 

_“Yandere! Yandere! Open the door!”_

He thought he heard voices. A voice. Telling him to open the door. He figured, why not? Who even cared anyway? So he opened the door, or at least tried to. He couldn’t really see very well with all the tears in his eyes, and with his hands wet from wiping those same stupid eyes, he couldn’t turn the doorknob. 

“It’s open.”

Bim burst in with a third call of “ _Yan!”_  

“Hey, Bim.”

”Yan, were you crying? Are you alright? What happened?”

”I’m fine, it’s just some really hard work.” Yan had to swallow hard to keep those rampant heaves for air down, but even as he tried to hide it, Bim’s eagle-dad eyes noticed. 

“Yacchan, what’s going on?”

Yan broke. He couldn’t hide the tears anymore in the corners of his eyes, and they crept out and betrayed him, running away down his face. 

Bim knelt and gathered Yan up into his lap. 

“There, there. It’s late and you’re tired. You can stay home from school tomorrow —“

”But I can’t! It’s the end of the progress check and —“

”Hush now. You’ve done your best and that’s all you can do.”

”But what if I fail the class?”

”One missed assignment will not make you fail the class, Yacchan. You will be fine.”

Yan curled into Bim, sobbing his heart out. “B-b-but...senpai only likes...s-s-smart people... If I-I-I don’t do this, he won’t love me anymore!”

“But we will still love you, Yacchan. Whatever you do in school will never change how your family feels about you. Submitted or not, our love never. Ever. Leaves.”

”Thank you, Bim-san.”

”Anything for you, Yacchan.”

**Author's Note:**

> so what Bim and Yan said is essentially a combination of what my parents and older sister said to me and what I said when I was freaking out. Minus what Yan said about his senpai. They are the best and I don’t know what I would do without them. 
> 
> Also shortening a child’s name and adding Chan to it is a form of an endearing nickname in Japan, I think. That’s what Google says at least. Sorry if I offended anyone.


End file.
